Invisible
by Kurt-Happiness and Coffee
Summary: ¿Sabes cuantos adolescentes acosados, llegan hasta el punto de matarse a si mismos?Si no hubiera conocido a Blaine, probablemente ese seria yo ahora mismo.Todos ustedes estarian en mi funeral,si es que se preocupan lo suficiente para ir.TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Kurt

Ok, estoy realmente emocionada, este es mi primera traducción y también el primer fic que publico, ya estoy escribiendo los míos propios, pero realmente me encanto este fic y quería que más personas tuvieran la oportunidad de leerlo, es una maravilla, contiene 9 capítulos que estaré mas que gustosa de traducir, solo pido que me tengan paciencia, quiero hacerlo bien y eso toma tiempo, también tengo escuela y el club de teatro y tareas como todos ustedes, pero intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

Ahora, la maravilla de este fic le pertenece a: **foraworlddundeserving **a quien agradezco tanto el que me haiga autorizado a traducirlo

Si bien sus fics son en ingles, yo realmente los recomiendo.

Ahora si Klainer's, a disfrutar del primer capitulo.

**-0-0-0-**Klaine-**0-0-0-**

**Viernes.**

Kurt suspiró, mirando a su teléfono mientras que el Sr. Schuester divagaba acerca de los trajes para las Regionales. Ya había aprendido a no dar su opinión durante estas conferencias, ya que nadie entendía su sentido de la moda, en su lugar opto por guardar silencio. De hecho, durante las últimas semanas de ensayos y reuniones, Kurt había dejado de luchar por los solos o incluso tratar de cantar. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Kurt no había dicho una palabra en alguna reunión de Glee durante las últimas tres semanas. Y nadie se dio cuenta.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado u odiado en McKinley High. No encajaba en ninguno de los grupos de New Directions: Los chicos lo rechazaban porque era femenino, y las chicas no sabían cómo tratarlo, porque no era una chica. Por lo que se deslizaba entre las grietas y termino convirtiéndose en solo una persona que les daba el número suficiente para llegar a las Regionales.

Fuera de Glee, era odiado por lo que era, y el odio crecía. Cada día parecía traer algún tipo de abuso físico que solo empeoraba con el día a día, y nadie se daba cuenta. Incluso cuando Kurt entraba en la sala del coro cojeando o abrazando su brazo contra su pecho tal y como lo había hecho ayer, nadie se daba cuenta.

Así que Kurt se encontró gastando mas tiempo en el teléfono durante el ensayo, ya fuera jugando algún juego o enviando mensajes de texto a Blaine.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Kurt cuando pensó en el Warbler de pelo rizado. Desde que había visitado Dalton, él y Blaine habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y Kurt se había encontrado a sí mismo cayendo rápidamente enamorado. Tal vez era una combinación de Blaine siendo el único otro hombre gay que conocía o la única persona que le prestaba atención hoy en día, lo que fuera, Kurt se había enamorado con bastante rapidez.

Esta vez, sin embargo, en vez de permanecer como un flechazo, lo que Kurt sentía por Blaine había seguido creciendo, más allá de cualquier otra cosa que había sentido antes. Él no era tan ingenuo como para llamarlo amor todavía, pero ciertamente sentía algo fuerte por el Sr. Blaine Anderson.

Y, a partir de la semana pasada, Kurt había estado encantado de descubrir que Blaine sentía lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces, ¿es esto algo así como una cita?"<em>

_Kurt volteo la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, quien estaba recostado contra el parabrisas._

_"Yo – ¿Tú quieres que lo sea?"_

_Blaine se volvió hacia él, cambiando su posición en el capo del coche ligeramente mientras la película seguía rodando._ _"Creo que sí."_

_Kurt sonrió._ _"Entonces sí. Absolutamente"._

* * *

><p>Al final de la noche, Blaine lo había llevaba hasta la puerta de su casa y le había dado un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo oficial. Novios.<p>

La palabra aun sigue siendo un escalofrío yendo por la espalda de Kurt. Nunca había tenido un novio, y Blaine tampoco, por lo que estaban tomando la opción de llevar las cosas con calma, sobre todo con la situación actual de Kurt. Sólo necesitaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, y Blaine estaba más que dispuesto a estar allí para Kurt.

"Bueno, quiero presentarles el tema de la semana que viene ahora, para que puedan pensar en el durante el fin de semana. Vamos a estar cantando sobre la admisión."

Kurt salió de sus pensamientos y levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al señor Schuester que estaba hablando sobre los equipos. "Voy a juntarlos en parejas y vamos a trabajar en duetos que giren en torno a las cosas sobre la honestidad y el intercambio acerca de ustedes mismos. Las parejas serán hombre / mujer, y vamos a cambiar un poco, así que no serán los mismos de costumbre. "

Se trasladó junto al pizarrón y se puso a escribir.

**Rachel / Artie**

**Mercedes / Puck**

**Tina / Sam**

**Santana / Mike**

**Brittany / Finn**

**Quinn / Sr.** **Schuester**

Cerró la tapa de su plumón y se giro hacia el grupo mientras sonaba la campana. "¡Estoy participando en esto también! Bueno, hagan planes para reunirse con su pareja durante la próxima semana y vamos a empezar a escuchar los duetos el martes. Quinn, ¿por qué no vienes a verme el lunes durante el almuerzo?" El grupo de adolescentes comenzó a salir de la habitación charlando acerca de su asignación, el Sr. Schuester agarro sus papeles, los puso juntos y siguió al grupo.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Kurt todavía estaba sentado allí, mirando el pizarrón con la boca abierta.

_Me olvidaron por completo._

Kurt sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a construirse en sus ojos mientras rápidamente se acercaba al pizarrón. Tomo una fotografía con su teléfono, y se la envió a Blaine antes de sentarse en el suelo, apoyándose en una pierna del piano y respirando profundamente. _Realmente soy invisible aquí._

Menos de un minuto más tarde, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él lo respondió sin palabras, poniendo su teléfono en la oreja y esperando.

"Kurt". Y había _mucho_ en esa palabra - empatía, tristeza, arrepentimiento, comprensión – y Kurt estalló en llanto. Blaine estaba murmurando en voz baja al final de la línea mientras él sollozaba por todas sus heridas.

Por fin, Kurt se calmó. "Lo siento, Blaine, yo sólo -"

"Kurt, _no hay razón_ para disculparse. Lo que él hizo fue algo muy malo y siento que sea tan duro para ti en este momento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Kurt volvió a mirar la lista, una idea que formándose en su mente. "En realidad, sí. ¿Puedes venir mañana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles.<strong>

"¡Eso fue excelente, chicos! Tina, tú voz estaba perfectamente complementada con la de Sam, ambos lo hicieron bien. Aunque les puedo asegurar, que ninguno de los dos se desvanece en el fondo por aquí, y me alegro de saber que no están solos. Aquí tienen a su apoyo. "

El resto del club murmuró un acuerdo mientras los dos se sentaron, Mike inmediatamente se inclinó para besar a su novia. Kurt contuvo un suspiro. _Como si ellos pensaran que nadie se dio cuenta,_ pensó para sí mismo.

A medida que Rachel comenzó a dar su opinión, Kurt sintió el zumbido de su teléfono y lo sacó.

_¿Cómo van los duetos?_ _- Blaine x_

Kurt sonrió, sabiendo que Blaine sólo ponia la _x_ en el final de los textos que eran enviados a él. Sólo era otra manera de hacer que Kurt se sintiera especial.

_Lo mismo de siempre._ _Tina y Sam acaban de cantar "Not Alone" tratando de enfatizar el hecho de que a menudo se sienten como que nadie los nota, pero ellos saben que en Glee cuidan de las personas._ _¿No es hermoso?_ _- Kurt x_

Sabía que Blaine agradecería su sarcasmo, sobre todo después del ensayo de ayer, donde Kurt había llamado a Blaine y lo mantuvo en el teléfono para escuchar como Blaine se había indignado de que Quinn y el Sr. Schuester cantaran una canción acerca de tomar el rechazo y usarlo para aceptar a los demás, cuando ellos ignoraron por completo las preguntas de Kurt sólo dos minutos más tarde.

_Mm._ _Esas pobres almas._ _¿__Ansioso por el viernes?_ _Te extraño - x Blaine_

_Por supuesto, no puedo esperar._ _Yo también te extraño - x Kurt_

Sonó el timbre y el Sr. Schuester levantó una mano para que dejaran de salir. "Ahora, antes de irnos, yo estaba mirando por encima de la lista de socios y me di cuenta de algo. Kurt, me olvidé de ponerte de socio con alguien."

Ahora los ojos de todo el club estaba en él, muchos de ellos con sorpresa, como si tuvieran el pensamiento débil de: _Oh, cierto, Kurt sigue siendo una parte de este club._

Kurt también se sorprendió. _Wow, realmente se dio cuenta de algo._ _Felicitaciones para él._

"Lo tengo", dijo de manera uniforme, mirando directamente a los ojos de su maestro. "Voy a realizar el desempeño de mi dúo el viernes".

"¿Con quién?" Rachel le preguntó, mirando los otros miembros que se encogieron de hombros. Kurt apenas levantó una ceja con aire aburrido.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" La atención del Sr. Schuester estaba firmemente en él por primera vez en semanas, y Kurt ya había tenido suficiente de esto.

"¿Qué importa?" Kurt se puso de pie, balanceando su bolso sobre su hombro. "Nunca se me oye de todos modos." Con eso, él salió de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a su maestro quien lo llamaba, mientras él sacó su teléfono.

_No vas a creer esto... _

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves.<strong>

".. No, creo que es sólo un golpe."

Kurt observo otra vez su brazo de manera experimental y se estremeció ante gran la marca púrpura-azul que ya se había extendido a través de su muñeca.

"De acuerdo. ¿Estás bien?"

La voz preocupada de Blaine viajo por el teléfono que Kurt había presionado entre su hombro y la oreja. "Sí. Sólo me gustaría haberme agachado a tiempo."

"Tu no deberías tener que agacharte." Kurt suspiró, sabiendo que era verdad.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora", Kurt agarro el teléfono en su mano de nuevo, agarro sus cosas mientras hallaba su manera de salir del cuarto de baño. "Mira, yo tengo Glee ahora. Te llamo después y te permitiré saber que tan simpáticos eran y cómo todos ellos se comprometió a hacer algo al respecto".

Ahora era el turno de Blaine de suspirar. "Voy a ir esta tarde y verte. Lo siento, Kurt".

"Yo también". Kurt entró en la habitación vacía, dejando caer la bolsa al lado de su asiento habitual en la última fila y se sentó. "Voy a hablar contigo más tarde."

Colgó el teléfono cuando los primeros chicos de Glee entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose y hablando sobre los planes de fin de semana, varias fiestas de las que Kurt no sabia nada y a las que nunca lo invitaban. Vio el hematoma gigante de nuevo, silbando entre dientes por la punzada aguda de dolor que viajó hasta su brazo. _Seguramente alguien va a notarlo esta vez... _

"¡Mercedes! ¿Qué te pasó?"

De repente, todo el club estaba dirigiéndose hacia una Mercedes empapada que estaba caminado por la puerta. "Me lanzaron un Slushie de nuevo", dijo ella, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo mientras las chicas la envolvieron en un abrazo, murmurando palabras sin sentido de confort, mientras que los chicos se tronaban los nudillos amenazadoramente, a la espera de un nombre para que pudieran ir a golpear al tipo que lo hizo .

Kurt levantó una ceja en dirección al grupo, y luego tomó su bolsa y salió. No podía soportar esta hipocresía por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes.<strong>

"_I thought you felt it too,_

_When there was me and you."_

El grupo estalló en aplausos cuando Rachel se inclinó a abrazar a Artie. Finn se mostró incómodo y Quinn parecía enfadada. Brittany sólo parecía confundida, mientras Santana le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarla. (1)

"Brillante como siempre, ustedes dos. ¡Debemos emparejarlos en duetos más a menudo!" el Sr. Schuester se dirigió en medio del salón mientras Rachel y Artie volvían a tomar asiento. "Y la maravillosa honestidad en la letra fue sorprendente, aunque estoy un poco sorprendido de que fuera _High School Musical..."_ Un par de adolescentes se rieron entre dientes mientras él se volvía al pizarrón y marcaba el último conjunto de nombres en el.

"¡Muy bien! Bueno, esos son todos los dúos chicos, por lo que hemos logrado el objetivo de esta semana -." Se vio interrumpido cuando Kurt tosió sutilmente y por lo tanto miró hacia él.

"Oh, Kurt. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no te vienes acá y nos muestra tú... dúo?"

Kurt pasó al frente con tanta gracia como pudo. "Gracias, señor Schuester". Luego se dirigió hacia el resto de New Directions.

"Compañeros miembros del Glee Club. Todos han tenido la oportunidad de revelar cosas acerca de ustedes que eran _dolorosamente_ obvias, de todos modos, ahora es mi turno de compartir algo que debería ser igual de obvio, pero de alguna manera no lo es. Pero ya que es un dúo, yo no podría haberlo hecho solo. "

Kurt se volteo hacia la puerta. "¿Blaine?"

Un murmullo de enojo estalló cuando Blaine entró por la puerta, vestido con su uniforme de Dalton. Rachel se puso en pie al instante. "¡Señor Schue, no podemos permitir esto! ¡Es la competencia!"

El Sr. Schuester levantó la mano en dirección a ella, mirando a Blaine y Kurt que se habían situado delante del piano. "¿Kurt? ¿Por qué tenemos a un niño de la Academia Dalton aquí?"

_"Yo tengo_ a un niño de la Academia Dalton aquí porque él me está ayudando con mi dúo", explicó Kurt, como si debiera ser obvio. Que, en realidad, _debería._

"Kurt, no sé si puedo permitir esto -"

"Señor Schuester. Ha perdido el derecho a decirme qué hacer al respecto hace tres semanas cuando comenzó a hacer caso omiso de mi presencia en esta sala. Yo voy a cantar este dúo con Blaine". Se volvió hacia el resto del grupo, hablando suavemente sobre sus objeciones. "Él es Blaine. Todos ustedes han llegado a la observación muy astuta de que él es de Dalton. Blaine es el solista principal de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton".

"¡QUÉ!" Rachel estaba fuera de su asiento, yendo a grandes zancadas hacia donde Blaine estaba de pie y poniendo un dedo en su pecho. "¡Tú NO estás autorizado a estar aquí!"

Kurt suspiró antes de agarrar los brazos de la niña y dirigirla de regreso a su asiento, haciendo una mueca por el dolor causado en esta acción. "Rachel, siéntate y cállate, ¿De acuerdo?"

Volvió a donde Blaine estaba de pie, sonrío brevemente a su novio antes de dirigirse al grupo de nuevo. "De todos modos, ya que Blaine parece ser la única persona por aquí que aún reconoce que existo, se ofreció a hacer un dúo conmigo hoy para ayudarme a hablar sobre un tema particularmente importante".

Sintió la mano de Blaine en la suya, en una muestra silenciosa de apoyo. "Por las últimas semanas, he estado siendo intimidado peor que nunca. De hecho, debo dejar que todos ustedes sepan que Blaine me obligó a que fuera al médico ayer, llevándome él mismo, y resulta que esta vez tengo un esguince en la muñeca y un par de cotillas rotas" Hubo gritos de asombro por parte del grupo y Kurt vio a Mercedes taparse la boca en estado de shock. "Ustedes saben, eso en la parte superior de todas las contusiones, cortes y heridas diversas que he estado recibiendo por los deportistas _todos los días_ cuando camino por aquí. ¿De los que todos han comentado con gran simpatía y preocupación? Sí, esos."

Blaine le apretó la mano mientras veía las lágrimas comenzando a correr por las caras de algunas niñas. Kurt se negó a romper con su emoción. "Todos ustedes vienen aquí y cantan acerca de la aceptación y cómo no importa lo que pase por ahí", señaló hacia la puerta abierta, "somos una familia aquí. Bueno, yo he pasado las últimas tres semanas en silencio para ver qué iba a suceder. ¿Y saben qué pasó? Nada. "

Se giro hacia Blaine, permitiéndole a su novio hablar. "Conocí a Kurt cuando los chicos de este grupo le dijeron que fuera a "hacer algo útil "y observar a la competencia. Cuando se vino abajo y reconoció lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba horrorizado. No sólo estaba siendo intimidado - y no sólo verbalmente, sino también _físicamente_ – sino que nadie parecía entender eso o ponerle atención, inmediatamente le pregunté lo que los maestros estaban haciendo, ¿su respuesta? …nada"

Blaine se quedó mirando hacia el Sr. Schuester, Kurt tomó un respiro. "Esta semana fue la gota final. Todos ustedes han cantado sobre la admisión y la honestidad, ahora es mi turno. Excepto que _nosotros_ vamos a cantar la canción que todos _ustedes_ deberían estar cantando para _mí."_

Fue a tomar una guitarra, y se la entrego a Blaine, quien se la echó por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a tocar, tomando las primeras líneas de la canción.

"_Just to say we're sorry"_

"_For the black eyes and bleeding lips" _

"_When it's hard to forget"_

_How many lies we told."_

Kurt se unió a él, mirando impasible al público.

"_Or how we've grown_

_Before I said goodbye,"_

Kurt se permitió una sonrisa burlona al oír estas palabras. _No es que ellos sepan eso sin embargo... _

"_I never listened to a word,_

_You never said,_

_I never listened to a word,_

_You never said."_

Un par de chicos estaban mirando a Kurt culpables, Finn, en particular. Las chicas estaban todas con lágrimas mientras miraban a los dos chicos cantando.

"_Wasting the hours now,_

_And we're all suckers for tragedy,"_

Kurt sonrió hacia el grupo, a sabiendas de cómo se sentían acerca de su drama – cosas bastante pequeñas que ellos pensaban que eran importantes en el largo plazo, como la candidatura del baile y ser etiquetados por otros adolescentes ignorantes. Se centró sobre todo en Rachel, a sabiendas de que su mirada era su ardor y tuvo una satisfacción vengativa por la forma en que ella se encogió.

"_We'll start this over again,_

_And you'll bring us to our knees,"_

Y estaba él. Finalmente, lenta y dolorosamente, este grupo de adolescentes estaban dándose cuenta del mal que habían causado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kurt dio un pequeño paso hacia Blaine mientras este se dirigía hacia Kurt, tomando el segundo estribillo por sí mismo para enviar un mensaje de tranquilidad. No sólo por su amor hacia Kurt, sino también para mostrarle a ese club lo que _ellos deberían_ haber estado haciendo por Kurt todo el tiempo.

"_It's not your fault, you feel okay,_

_It's too late in the day,_

_It's not your fault, you feel betrayed,_

_And you can't come out to play,"_

La voz de Kurt se unió a la de Blaine de nuevo, ya que llegaban al puente.

"_So raise your hands up high,_

_And let this rain pour on,_

_So raise your hands up high,_

_And wash us away."_

Blaine dio un paso atrás y le permitió a Kurt cantar las siguientes líneas por su cuenta.

"_Like innocence, and childbirth,_

_You look just like your mother,"_

Y este fue el único punto donde Kurt se sentía ahogado, pensando en su madre. Pero él se abrió paso entre eso, porque no podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo el futuro, y este era el primer paso.

"_And you look just like your father,"_

Se volvió y miró a Blaine, quien se adelantó de nuevo para ayudarlo con las líneas finales, sus voces mezclándose en perfecta armonía.

"_Forgive him, our Father_

_Your Son is smiling_

_So lay roses around you."_

Terminaron la canción uno frente al otro y, completamente abrumado por el momento, Kurt se inclinó y le besó.

Hubo exclamaciones suaves y eco por toda la habitación, y Kurt sabía que él estaba poniendo el clavo en el ataúd. Ahora, para el golpe de gracia -

Kurt se alejó, murmurando "Hablaremos de esto más tarde," a su novio antes de volver al grupo.

"Esa canción podría haber sido mi canción de suicidio." Vio a una buena parte del grupo flaquear, a su sombría satisfacción. "¿Saben cuántos adolescentes homosexuales acosados, llegan hasta el punto de matarse a sí mismos? Si no hubiera conocido a Blaine, ese probablemente sería yo _ahora mismo._ Todos ustedes probablemente estarían en mi funeral, si se hubieran preocupado lo suficiente para entrar o incluso notar que me había ido. "

Finn se rompió, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos con un sollozo, Quinn trató de consolarlo.

"En su lugar, es mi canción de despedida. Hace media hora, mis papeles de transferencia se presentaron y, a partir del lunes, voy a ser un estudiante de la Academia Dalton."

"Kurt... no puedes -"

"Sí, puede." Kurt sintió a Blaine dar un paso a su lado de nuevo, cogiéndole la mano. "Ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de tratar bien a Kurt y ser sus amigos, estar ahí para él cuando los necesitaba. _Ustedes_ le fallaron, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Por lo tanto, va a venir a un entorno en el que estará seguro y cuidado, y conmigo amándolo. "

Kurt sintió su aliento echo un nudo en su garganta, ya que nunca antes habían dicho _amor._ Pero al mirar a la cara de Blaine, él sabía que era verdad.

"Adiós, McKinley. ¡Nos vemos en las Regionales!".

Con eso, se dieron la vuelta, Kurt sonriendo cuando Blaine le apretó la mano. Salieron, Kurt dejando atrás su pasado, nunca volviendo a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Santana y Brittany son una pareja, Brittany rompió con Artie y él todavía está con el corazón roto.<strong> **Rachel...** **bueno, por supuesto, ella siempre estará enamorada de Finn.**

¿Verdad que esta genial? Sí, es triste, pero a mi me encanto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Un review? Ya estoy traduciendo el siguiente capitulo ;D


	2. Blaine

**IMPORTANTE:**

Algo a lo que me gustaría hacer alusión en este capitulo, es a ciertas cosas de la nota de autor del fic original.

-Este fic es un UA, el autor es conciente que lo que le paso a Kurt no fue en realidad tan malo, pero si se entrelazan varios sucesos de Glee (la mayoría) a la historia, antes del fic.

-Este capitulo tiene lugar antes de los acontecimientos del capitulo anterior, habrá mas como este y luego se entrara a las consecuencias de todo.

-Por el bien del fic, el lugar donde el autor desarrollo la escena del café con Blaine, Wes, Kurt y David es en Dalton.

Ahora si, ya con dudas aclaradas, disfruten Klainer's

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine.<strong>

Blaine frunció el ceño, mirando al niño frente a él, que estaba agarrando su taza de café tan fuerte que los nudillos se le ponían blancos. Hizo un gesto a Wes y a David, los dos de inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se alejaron. Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt, no del todo seguro acerca de cómo hacer para hablar con él. Estaba claro que Kurt estaba luchando con problemas de intimidación, y Blaine se convenció más cuando vio dos cosas vitales, la forma en que Kurt estaba sentado, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada lejos de la silla, como si le lastimara recargarse en ella; y, cuando él había tomado su café, el borde de un golpe se había asomado desde debajo de la manga.

"Kurt, ¿me puedes decir lo que está pasando en tu escuela?" Blaine hizo todo lo posible para mantener su tono amable y ligero, pero Kurt todavía se tenso aún más, bajando la cabeza. "Oye, está bien. Yo no voy a empujarte, pero sólo quiero saber si estás a salvo."

Hubo un silencio, luego una respuesta tranquila. "Yo no lo estoy."

Blaine se mordió los labios, sus sospechas confirmadas. Quería pasar a través de la mesa y tomar la mano de Kurt, pero él sabía que la intimidación física significaba que lo más probable que Kurt haría, es alejarse de cualquier tipo de contacto. "De acuerdo". Tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo que sólo había una manera para que Kurt hablara.

"Yo he estado allí."

Los ojos de Kurt se dispararon hacia él, y Blaine podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos, así como el impacto en su rostro. "¿D-de verdad?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, en Dalton. Yo sé lo que es estar en un ambiente inseguro. Solo quiero saber, Kurt, ¿Qué tan malo es?"

No podía decir si había ido demasiado lejos o no. Los ojos de Kurt habían vuelto a la mesa y su agarre de muerte hacia su taza de café no había disminuido. Blaine tomo un sorbo de su propio vaso y esperó, con la esperanza de que Kurt terminara de hablar.

"Me han estado acosando durante años, pero hay alguien en particular que parece que quiere hacer de mi vida un infierno. Y con el tiempo ha ido por allí, haciéndose más y más violento, y otros han seguido su ejemplo. Antes sólo me tiraban a los basureros y me lanzaban slushies, pero ahora me empujan a los casilleros, me siguen en los pasillos... y esas son sólo las cosas que hacen cuando hay gente alrededor para presenciarlo." Las palabras de Kurt salieron corriendo de su boca y Blaine sabía con certeza que no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto.

Kurt vaciló un momento antes de enrollarse la manga. Blaine contuvo el aliento, que amenazaba con escapar de él, luego le tendió la mano, manteniendo un buen par de centímetros entre él y Kurt. "¿Puedo?"

No hubo un momento de vacilación, antes de que Kurt le permitiera a Blaine tomar su mano. Blaine la movía suavemente, girándola ligeramente para ver el alcance de la contusión de color morado oscuro formada en la muñeca de Kurt. "¿Cómo paso esto?" -preguntó, aún manteniendo su voz ligera y suave a pesar de que todo lo que quería hacer era salir y encontrar a los idiotas que estaban perjudicando a este _ángel_ y hacerles pagar.

"Karofsky - el líder - me encontró caminando después de Glee, una tarde que estaba solo, me agarró y me empujó co-contra la pared y yo no sabía lo que iba a hacer .Y no se lo que hice bien, pero él se quedó allí, por un minuto antes de empujarme otra vez y salir." La voz de Kurt se resquebrajaba y Blaine sabía que estaba a punto de romperse. De pie, hizo un gesto a Kurt para que lo siguiera y lo condujo a la sala del coro, que estaba, gracias a Dios, vacía.

"Tu espalda, ¿que tan mal esta?"

Kurt lo miró por un momento, como si sopesara sus opciones, luego se volteo y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa.

Esta vez, Blaine no pudo contener el aliento. La espalda de Kurt estaba llena de rasguños y golpes de lo que era claramente, semanas de intimidación física, tomando peaje en su piel. La herida más fresca, claramente provocada de ser empujado contra la pared, era de un furioso rojo y Blaine se mordió el labio. "Nunca has ido a que te comprobaran estos, ¿verdad?"

Kurt movió la cabeza en negativa, bajándose la camiseta, pero manteniendo la espalda hacia Blaine. Oyó una aspiración y sabía que Kurt había sucumbido finalmente a las lágrimas. "Me gustaría ofrecerte un abrazo, pero si eres como yo, no lo quieres." Kurt negó de nuevo y Blaine puso una mano sobre su hombro suavemente, guiándolo hacia un sofá y sentándose con él.

"Está bien. Déjalo salir."

Y eso fue todo le que Kurt necesito. Juntando las rodillas, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a sollozar. Blaine se sentó en silencio, deseando que hubiera más que pudiera hacer. Obligar a Kurt para que hable de sus problemas con alguien no iba a funcionar, y no había manera de que Blaine le digiera que se enfrente a alguien que lo golpea todos los días. Cuando los sollozos de Kurt bajaron a un lloriqueo tranquilo, Blaine sabía que todo lo que podía hacer era ser amigo de Kurt y tener la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, él podría conseguir que Kurt se abriera a él y también con alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

Kurt levantó la cabeza, eliminando las lágrimas de sus ojos y mirándose avergonzado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine se le adelantó. "No te disculpes".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Blaine sonrió. "He estado allí, ¿recuerdas? Yo hice lo mismo la primera vez que le dije a alguien acerca de mi acoso. Tú tienes que sacar de alguna manera esos sentimientos y, por desgracia, parece que el llanto es a veces la única manera."

Kurt parecía estar respondiendo bien al enterarse de que alguien había estado en su situación, pero Blaine necesitaba dirigirse de nuevo a lo que le pasaba a Kurt. "¿Alguien sabe que esto está pasando, Kurt?"

"No." Pero Kurt parecía haber decidido que después de perderse por completo en llanto frente a Blaine, no había ninguna razón para mantener cosas ocultas de él ahora."A menos que, por supuesto, cuentes a la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluyendo a las personas que se dicen ser mis _amigos,_ que me ven siendo verbal y físicamente acosado, todos los días y no hacer nada".

Blaine se estremeció ante la amargura en las palabras de Kurt, pero más aún por el hecho de que la gente estaba _viendo_ esto y no hacia nada al respecto. Por lo menos el acoso de Blaine se hacia de una manera más privada; Kurt lo hacía parecer como si todo el mundo pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando, incluyendo -

"¿Que están haciendo los maestros al respecto?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Nada".

"¿Disculpa?" Blaine estaba _seguro _de haber oído mal. "Por favor, dime que es porque no lo ven."

"No, ellos lo ven." Los ojos de Kurt estaban ardiendo, y Blaine sabía que él había estado enojado por esto durante mucho tiempo. "Sólo tengo que aprender a defenderme, no puedo dejar que ellos tengan poder sobre mí."

Su tono era burlón y Blaine sintió su propia ira en aumento. "¿Qué clase de idiota te dijo eso?"

"Mi profesor de Glee. El mismo que rescató a nuestra animadora embarazada cuando ella escribió una lista que difamo a la mitad de nuestro club, el que detuvo que un par de chicos fueran expulsados por arruinar los neumáticos de diversos coches y quien constantemente predica sobre la igualdad y la compasión."

Blaine movió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Kurt, tu necesitas salir de allí."

Y entonces Kurt lucia desinflado. "No puedo. No puedo permitirme ir a un lugar como este, e incluso si pudiera, mi papá no lo sabe." Luchó con sus palabras un segundo antes de impulsivamente decir. "Tuvo un ataque al corazón hace no mucho tiempo y yo… yo no, yo..."

"Tú no quieres ser le causa de ningún estrés para él", terminó Blaine. "Yo entiendo eso, pero él solo estará más estresado si se entera de que esto ha estado sucediéndote, Kurt. Y si no hacemos algo, se va a poner peor, tu sabes eso tanto como yo."

Kurt agachó la cabeza. "No creo que este listo para decirle todavía."

"Lo sé. Pero lo estarás, y yo voy a ayudarte a llegar allí." Kurt lo miró casi con incredulidad y Blaine sabia el porque. "Yo sé, te han fallado antes, ¿verdad? Pues todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de ganarme tu confianza y demostrarte que _yo si _me preocupo por ti, Kurt. Yo te quiero ayudar."

Blaine sacó su teléfono. "Voy a darte mi número. No voy a hacer que me des el tuyo, pero quiero que tengas el mío si lo necesitas. Si las cosas empeoran, por favor dime."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sacando su propio teléfono. Blaine lo tomó y apunto su número mientras Kurt hacia lo mismo con su teléfono. "Ahora, quiero tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti. Tú necesitas algo para ocupar tu mente fuera de todo esto, y me encantaría hacer eso por ti. Películas, café, musicales, pasar el tiempo, lo que sea."

La mandíbula de Kurt literalmente callo y Blaine casi podía leer sus pensamientos:_ ¿Otro chico gay quiere salir conmigo, sólo porque puede__?_ "Depende de si tu quieres o no. En cualquiera de los casos, voy a estar en el Lima Been mañana por la tarde y- "

"Voy a estar allí." La voz de Kurt salio determinada, pero aliviada. Y Blaine sonrió, por más razones que solo una. Mientras que su principal objetivo era absolutamente lograr hacer las cosas más fáciles para Kurt, no podía ocultar las chispas de interés que ya sentía hacia el niño, especialmente cuando sonreía como en ese mismo momento.

"Ahora, Kurt... Hummel," Blaine checo el apellido en su teléfono, sonriendo, cuando Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Dime algo sobre ti."

La sonrisa de Kurt estaba mucho más relajada cuando comenzó a hablar y Blaine inmediatamente decidió hacer todo lo posible para conseguir una sonrisa en la cara de Kurt con más frecuencia. Debido a que Kurt valía definitivamente la pena la lucha - Blaine podría decir eso después de una sola reunión, y el resto de sus "amigos" que no podían ver absolutamente lo mismo, no lo merecían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonito capitulo ¿verdad? Digo, si es triste y todo, pero es aquí donde Klaine se conoce y donde Kurt al fin ve un poquito de luz al final del túnel. Todo gracias a Blaine :D<strong>

**Próximo capitulo: Burt**

**Review?  
><strong>


	3. Burt

Ok, estaba checando la nota del autor de este capitulo respectivamente y he decidido resumir lo que dijo como:

-El/ Ella no cree en esto como un UA por completo, si no que más bien lo ve como una historia no-canon

-También, el hecho de que piensa que si bien, Burt y Carol utilizaron el dinero de la luna de miel para meter a Kurt en Dalton, Burt debía tener dinero en algún lado si planeaba mantener a su hijo ahí ¿no?

-El Director Figgins esta como director en ese periodo de tiempo, ya que el autor lo quería así. Le pareció más conveniente.

Ya sin nada más que aclarar Klainer's disfruten de este capitulo, me alegra que les este gustando la historia ;D

Se me olvido decir que: NADA de esto es mio, Glee pertenece a RIB y la historia originalmente le pertenece a: **foraworlddundeserving**

Esto ocurre justo antes del primer día de _**Invisible**_

* * *

><p><strong>Burt.<strong>

"¿Papá?"

Burt levantó la vista de su periódico para ver a Kurt en la puerta con Blaine, ambos mirándose nerviosos. De inmediato coloco el periódico a un lado e hizo un gesto a los dos chicos para que se acercaran a él, no le gusta la cara de su hijo. Era la misma expresión que él tenía cuando había presentado a Blaine como su novio, excepto que esta era peor, y la mente de Burt se dirigió inmediatamente a los escenarios que él nunca hubiera querido pensar.

"Señor Hummel, quiero empezar diciendo que esto no tiene nada que con mi relación con Kurt."

Burt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin darse cuenta de que era audible hasta que Kurt sonrió débilmente. "Lo siento, muchacho, sólo que tú y esa mirada -." Él se callo, dándose cuenta de que, si no se trataba de Blaine, entonces algo más había sucedido para causar que Kurt se mirase así de nervioso. "¿Qué pasó, Kurt?"

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo. Los dos se sentaron frente a él y Kurt respiró hondo. "Papá, ha habido algunas cosas que han estado pasando y que tengo que decírtelas."

Burt se inclino hacia adelante al instante, examinando a Kurt. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Los patanes de tu escuela te están molestando otra vez?"

"Sí".

No era la respuesta que Burt había estado esperando o deseando. Y él no era el más perspicaz de los hombres, pero a juzgar por esa mirada en la cara de Kurt sabía que no era sólo un fenómeno reciente. "¿Desde cuándo?"

Kurt volvió a respirar hondo. "Un tiempo".

"Cuéntame".

Y así lo hizo. Durante la siguiente media hora, Kurt contó con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en el último año de su vida en el instituto. Burt había sido vagamente consciente de los slushies, pero no conocía la frecuencia con que habían sucedido. Las tiradas al basurero lo habían preparado para ir a la escuela y hacer algo al respecto, pero cuando Kurt llegó a los problemas reales, Burt se quedó sin habla.

Kurt terminó de hablar, mirando por encima de su hombro a Blaine, quien asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, quitándose la camisa y dándose la vuelta. Burt no tuvo palabras, pero si preguntas, quería respuestas... pero le falló la voz una vez más al ver la parte trasera de su hijo. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y todo lo que podía pensar era, _le he fallado a mi hijo._

"Kurt, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" Su voz era áspera por el esfuerzo de luchar contra las lágrimas.

Kurt se puso la camisa de nuevo y dio la vuelta, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. "Tu corazón", murmuró.

Burt sentía dicho corazón hecho añicos. "Kurt, yo soy tu _papá._ Te he dicho esto antes, no me tienes que proteger, yo estoy para protegerte. Y no he podido, y eso me hace sentir como el peor papá del mundo en este momento -"

Kurt se puso a llorar y Burt se detuvo, dándose patadas a sí mismo por haber molestado más a su hijo, incluso si él no sabía cómo. "Tú no lo eres", Kurt balbuceó entre sollozos, con Blaine apretándole la mano con fuerza antes de soltarlo y ponerse de pie. Le hizo un gesto a Burt quien estaba ocupando su lugar en un segundo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su tembloroso hijo.

"Esta bien hijo," murmuró con voz ronca, Kurt enterró la cabeza en su hombro. "No voy a defraudarte nunca más".

Él llamó la atención de Blaine sobre su hombro y vio al niño que los miraba con una sonrisa un poco melancólica en su rostro. Captó la mirada de Burt y asintió con la cabeza. Burt asintió de regreso, luego con la boca dijo un rápido _gracias_ al joven.

Kurt se apartó, enjugándose las lagrimas de los ojos. "Papá, yo - yo no sé si puedo quedarme ahí."

"No vas a hacerlo Kurt. No hay una jodida manera en que yo valla a dejar que mi hijo permanezca en un lugar así, donde el personal no hace _nada_ para ayudar." Miró a Blaine, haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento. "Blaine, ¿cuánto cuesta la matrícula en Dalton?"

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Lamento decir que es, probablemente, por lo menos el triple de lo que ya esta pagando".

Burt hizo malabares con unos números en su cabeza antes de asentir. "Yo puedo hacer eso."

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó. "Papá... ¿cómo?"

"Siempre he querido que tu tengas lo mejor, Kurt, así que he estado juntando dinero para tu matrícula universitaria. Sé que significa que podría haber un poco más de problemas para cuando llegue lo de la universidad, especialmente si tu deseas ir a Nueva York, pero se puede juntar en un año y medio hasta que te gradúes con un poco más de esfuerzo".

El aire estaba siendo expulsado de los pulmones de Burt cuando Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Gracias, papá, gracias", murmuró, y Burt sintió la punta de sus emociones superarlo otra vez. Echó otro vistazo a Blaine quien se veía aliviado y sabía que el niño debe haber estado trabajando junto con Kurt para poder llevarlo a una etapa en la que podía hablar de estas cosas.

Pero algo molestaba la mente de Burt y, a riesgo de disgustar a Kurt, el aún tenía que preguntar. "Chico, ¿que pasó con Mercedes y los otros? Pensé que estaban ayudándote a atravesar por estas cosas."

Kurt se volteo inmediatamente hacia Blaine y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. "Los amigos de Kurt han decidido que ya no existe, y me temo que-". Vaciló, mirando a Kurt quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. "Eso incluye a Finn".

Burt se puso de pie inmediatamente. "¡Ese muchacho me dijo que había cambiado! Yo no voy a tolerar eso en mi casa nunca más."

"¡Papá, para!" Kurt se puso de pie, agarrando sus brazos y tirando de él hacia su silla de nuevo. "No hagas nada, al menos no todavía."

Burt se sentó, a regañadientes. "¿Qué piensas, hijo?"

"Sólo espera hasta el viernes. Blaine habló con la administración de Dalton en caso de que nos lo pudiéramos permitir, y puedo comenzar a ir a clases a partir del siguiente lunes si les das una llamada esta noche y hablas con ellos. Tengo... tengo planes para el viernes y luego voy a estar en línea recta de aquí a Dalton. "

"¿Y yo puedo hablar con Finn, entonces?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Si las cosas ya están fijas, sí. Pero no dejes que eso afecte a tu relación con Carole, ¿por favor? Eres tan feliz con ella. Tú puede decirle lo que te he dicho si eso ayuda."

Burt negó con la cabeza, asombrado de cómo su hijo todavía alcanzaba a mirar por él, incluso con todo lo que le había ocurrido. "Está bien, muchacho. Voy a hablar con ella. Y voy a dar una llamada a Dalton, y luego, el viernes te voy a ir a recoger y a dejar que la escuela tenga un pedazo de mi mente." Y Burt no se iba a detener. Si él había dejado que su hijo se hundiera, entonces la escuela había fracasado por completo con Kurt y ellos si que van a escuchar todo eso.

"Gracias, papá." Kurt se seco la cara otra vez, riendo con voz temblorosa. "Debo de verme como una completa ruina. Voy a ir a limpiarme, y estaré de vuelta en un minuto."

Kurt se fue escaleras arriba y Burt inmediatamente dirigió su atención a Blaine, quien parecía preocupado. "Señor, lo siento, yo podría haber llegado y decirle todo esto antes, pero lo último que quería era que Kurt se cerrara conmigo y otra vez volverse a-"

"Chico, yo no podría estar enojado contigo. De hecho, tengo que darte las gracias por mantener a mi hijo a salvo." Burt se aclaró la garganta. "Kurt significa todo para mí, y saber que tiene a alguien que mira por él y lo ayuda, es algo que agradezco, y mucho."

Blaine agachó la cabeza. "Yo- Me alegro de poder ayudar, señor, lo he convencido de visitar a un médico hace un par de días, sólo para conseguir que tuviera un chequeo completo, espero que este bien." .

"Por supuesto que está bien. Tú eres un gran chico, Blaine". Blaine parpadeó sorprendido, y Burt se fue por las ramas. "Tú no tienes la mejor relación con tu papá, ¿verdad?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, la cara un poco caída. "No, señor. Él no es tan comprensivo como usted lo es con Kurt".

Burt se inclinó a su altura y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine, apretándolo con fuerza. "Mientras tú estés con mi hijo, tú eres uno de nosotros, Blaine. Incluso si ustedes dos rompen, siempre y cuando no rompas su corazón, tú sigues siendo bienvenido. Si necesitas algo, ven a mí, ¿me oyes? "

"Yo -" Blaine trago un poco y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo haré. Gracias, Señor."

"Basta ya de 'Señor', mierda. Llámame Burt".

Kurt volvió a la habitación justo cuando Blaine levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa genuina cruzando su rostro. Burt podía ver la alegría en el rostro de su hijo, y sabía que había hecho por lo menos algo bien como padre ahora.

"Así que, hijo, ¿me vas a decir lo que tienes planeado?"

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine, sus manos encontrándose al instante. "La tarea de Glee esta semana es la honestidad, y mi maravilloso maestro se olvidó de emparejarme con alguien. Entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de ser honesto que teniendo un poco de ayuda de parte de mi novio?"

Burt los miró a los dos, y luego dejó escapar una risita. "Vas a salir con estilo, ¿no es así niño?"

"Yo no me iría de otra manera." Y a pesar de las circunstancias, los tres lograron compartir una sonrisa. Porque todo iba a estar bien ahora.

* * *

><p>"¿Señor Hummel?"<p>

Burt estaba de pie, sosteniendo los documentos de transferencia y entró a la oficina. Sentándose, vio al director Figgins dándole una sonrisa, a Sue Sylvester sentada frente a él con aspecto aburrido, y tuvo inmediatamente, que dejar su ira calmarse un poco.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, Señor Hummel?" Figgins se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír. Burt lanzó una mirada al reloj - Kurt le había dicho que Glee sería a las cuatro y ya era las cinco ahora. No hay duda de que Will Schuester se dirigía directamente hacia abajo, y Burt quería asegurarse de aún estar ahí para darle al hombre un pedazo de su mente.

"Dígame, Figgins. ¿Cuál es la política de intimidación de aquí?"

La sonrisa del hombre se tambaleó un poco. "Nosotros no toleramos el acoso y las denuncias que llegan a nosotros son tratadas." Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sue inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante y dio su atención a ella.

"Sra. Silvestre". Porque no importa cuán enojado estuviera Burt, al menos sabía cómo hablar con una mujer. "¿Cuántos casos de acoso escolar en realidad son reportados en comparación con la cantidad de los que suceden?"

Sue asintió con la cabeza. "Esa es la pregunta, ¿no? Para el registro, he hecho todo lo posible por porcelana detrás de escenas, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacer más sin poner en riesgo mi propio trabajo. Y no voy a mentir, soy una persona egoísta. Si usted está haciendo lo que creo que hace, es el movimiento correcto. Me aseguraré de que Cabello Esponjoso Mentón Cuadrado venga acá abajo".

Se levantó y se fue, Burt sacudió la cabeza. Sí, la mujer era vengativa y egoísta, pero al menos fue honesta al respecto. Kurt le había dicho acerca de cómo Sue había, por lo menos, dado un paso en medio de cualquier intimidación que había visto, aunque ella no había puesto un punto final a las cosas o informado – ya que al parecer no pudo hacerlo debido a su temor de que su reputación se arruinara. Pero cuando el profesor más odiado era el que había ayudado a su hijo _más_... eso realmente hizo hervir la sangre de Burt.

De pie, tiró los papeles sobre el escritorio de Figgins. "Es la transferencia", espetó a cabo cuando el hombre miró a ellos. "Mi hijo no va a pasar otro día en este infierno que se hace llamar una escuela".

Oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de él y luego, inexplicablemente, su hijo estaba a su lado. "Terminamos un poco temprano y pensé que debía estar aquí para esto. Schuester está en camino."

"¿Dónde está Blaine?" Burt volvió a mirar a su hijo, quien estaba pálido, pero aliviado.

"Esperando afuera", Kurt señaló al vestíbulo, donde Blaine estaba sentado, con las manos entrelazadas entre sí. "¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? Estoy listo para salir de aquí."

Burt asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Sí. Sólo me alegro de que haya terminado". Kurt sonrió con cansancio, deslizando su mano en la de Burt. Quien la apretó de regreso cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo para mostrar a Sue y a un preocupado Will Schuester.

"Kurt, tienes que creerme, no tenía -"

"¿En serio, Schuester?". Burt se volteo hacia el hombre, tirando de sí mismo en toda su altura y mirándolo hacia abajo. "Siempre supiste que mi hijo estaba siendo intimidado. Tal vez no sabías que era físico, pero sabías acerca de los nombres por los que le llamaban, sabias que lo empujaban en los pasillos y de las bebidas que le arrojaban en la cara. Tú viste todo eso, ¿y ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme? "

La boca de Will se abrió y cerró varias veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Burt le dio un segundo, y luego continuó. "Estoy asumiendo que Kurt te dijo que se va. Acabo de entregar sus papeles de transferencia, que sé que están en orden. Y si no lo están, no me importa un bledo. Está inscrito en Dalton y va a ir allá, y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto".

Burt regreso su atención a Figgins que estaba viendo a los otros dos, con el ceño fruncido. "No sé cómo puede llamar a este lugar una escuela, cómo puede dejar a los niños venir aquí y hacer frente a este tipo de _basura_ todos los días. Usted debe estar avergonzado, no sólo por el funcionamiento de este lugar y la forma en que lo maneja, sino también por la contratación de maestros como él." Señaló con el pulgar en la dirección de Will, que estaba tratando de hacer contacto visual con Kurt.

Kurt levantó la cabeza, siguió negándose a mirar a Will, y llamó la atención de Sue. "Gracias, entrenadora Sylvester. Yo sé que al menos trató de hacer algo".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Mantente a salvo, porcelana. Asegúrate de que el hobbit vea por ti."

Burt estaba a punto de darle un comentario a ella cuando Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Lo haré." Se volvió, mirando a Burt. "¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar no vale más la pena mi tiempo".

Burt tuvo una satisfacción vengativa cuando hizo una mueca "Claro que si, hijo."

Con eso, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Blaine se puso de pie, yendo al otro lado de Kurt y los tres salieron de la escuela.

Burt sabía que estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía tenía que llevar a Kurt a Dalton y después ocuparse de Finn. Pero el mayor problema fue tratado ahora definitivamente. Su hijo estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Personalmente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos déjenme saber su opinión en un review y también si les esta gustando la historia.<strong>

**Próximo capitulo: Finn**


	4. Finn

Ok, para empezar el autor aclara que una gran cantidad de escenas se repetirán en los próximos capítulos, dada la necesidad de aclarar algunos puntos de vista

También aclara que no tiene idea de cuanto pueda costar la matricula de una escuela publica (o si cuesta en absoluto), por lo que lo único que se aclara es que la matricula de Dalton es cara.

La historia se desarrolla DESPUES de 'Duetos', ya que tras su éxito el señor Shuester decidió hacer otro concurso en vez de la asignación de Chicos contra Chicas en 'Nunca me han Besado'.

También aclara que no sabe si Finn y Carole volvieron a la casa de los Hummel's después de que Burt los hecho en la primera temporada, pero por el bien de la historia, aquí lo hicieron.

Ahora si, sin mas, la historia pertenece a:**foraworlddundeserving **

Y nuestros amados personajes pertenecen a RIB y Fox.

Ahora, a disfrutar Klainer's:

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Klaine-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Finn.**

El sonido de unos pasos se desvaneció, y la sala quedó en silencio. Unos segundos más tarde, Finn vio al señor Schue levantarse y seguir a Kurt. Tomó una respiración inestable poco antes de mirar hacia arriba, secándose los ojos.

_¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_

"Finn, ¿estás bien?" El brazo de Quinn todavía estaba en su espalda y ella lo miraba, consternada. Finn podía ver las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro y sabía, sin mirar, que el resto del club estaba de la misma manera.

"No debería estarlo."

Mercedes se puso de pie, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro. _"_¿Qué _diablos _pasa con nosotros? Nos hacemos llamar una familia y dejamos que esto le pase a Kurt?"

"No sabíamos -"

Mercedes miró a Rachel. _"Deberíamos haber sabido._ Tú viste los moretones en sus brazos tan claros como cualquiera de nosotros, pero de alguna manera, todos estábamos viéndolos por primera vez. Dejamos al niño tirado en el suelo y me alegro de que vaya a ir a un lugar en el que él finalmente va a estar a salvo. Me alegro también de que tenga a Blaine, porque es seguro que no nos tubo a nosotros". Finn podía ver que Mercedes estaba luchando contra sus emociones para ser capaz de hablar. "Yo voy a seguirle la pista y ver si va a aceptar una disculpa. Y yo no lo culpo si no lo hace."

Cuando Mercedes estaba por marcharse, Sam también se levantó. "Yo voy contigo."

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron de la habitación rápidamente. El silencio se mantuvo, todos los ojos se dirigieron a Finn. "¿Qué?" gruñó, mirándolos a todos ellos. No estaba seguro del porque de su ira repentina, pero cuando todo el mundo lo estaba mirando simplemente acabo por sentirse así.

Algunos miembros miraron hacia otro lado incómodos, pero Puck no hizo nada de eso. "Amigo, vemos a Kurt un par de veces al día y yo no puedo recordar la última vez que hablé con él. Eso me hace un amigo bastante patético. Pero, Finn, tú _vives _con él. Tú eres su _familia._ ¿Qué demonios paso? "

"No empieces a molestar, Puckerman. ¡Te lo advierto!" Finn se puso de pie, Quinn tiro de su mano para tratar de conseguir que se sentara.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Dinos, Finn, ¿Tú y Kurt hablan incluso cuando están en casa?"

Finn sabía que su silencio lo decía todo. Pero en lugar de que Puck respondiera, fue Tina, la que se levantó y se dirigió al grupo. "Acéptenlo chicos, hemos dejado que Kurt se las arregle completamente solo. No fue hasta hace unas semanas que su padre salió del hospital después de un ataque al corazón. Cantó un dúo por su propia cuenta y luego ustedes le dijeron que se perdiera y se fuera a espiar a otra escuela, diciendo que era lo único para lo que era bueno. Y creo que fue la última vez que se le prestó atención, ¿no? "

Finn sabía que era verdad. Sin decir una palabra, sacó su mano de la de Quinn y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, se derrumbó contra la pared, dejándose hundir en el suelo y haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar de nuevo. Lo había hecho. Había metido la pata.

Y él ni siquiera tenía una explicación para sí mismo. Finn _vivía_ con el niño, por amor de Dios, y él no lo había visto. Cada vez que Finn y Kurt estaban en la propia casa, al mismo tiempo, estaban en sus habitaciones separadas. Finn pensando que Kurt estaba trabajando en sus tareas escolares o algo así y lo dejaba solo. Y en la escuela... pues sí, vivían juntos, después de todo, ¿por qué tendrían que interactuar en la escuela? Todo el mundo sabía que si tenías hermanos no hablabas con ellos en la escuela, ¿Por qué él y Kurt tendrían que ser diferentes?

Su celular sonó dentro de su bolsillo y lo sacó, esperando algún tipo de texto de Puck llamándolo cobarde o algo así. En su lugar, vio el nombre de su madre brillando en la pantalla.

_Finn._ _Por favor, no vuelvas a casa hasta las 5pm._

Finn tragó saliva. Él ni siquiera había _pensado_ acerca de lo que le esperaba a él en casa, por supuesto, Kurt le diría a su padre lo que estaba pasando, y Burt le habría dicho a la mamá de Finn en seguida. La única pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo habían sabido? Cuando Finn pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que Burt se había alejado un poco de él durante la semana pasada. El hecho de que el padre de Kurt no había sabido nada, por lo menos ayudaba al caso de Finn, ya que no era el único que había estaba ciego. Sin embargo, Finn sabía que estaba en las mismas.

Suspirando, Finn se levantó y se dirigió a su coche. No podía ir a cualquiera de las casas de sus amigos ya que la mayoría de ellos lo odiaban ahora mismo. Podía ir a ver a Quinn, pero no tenía ganas de salir con nadie ahora mismo de todos modos. Todo lo que quería hacer era ver a Kurt y pedirle disculpas, pero el hecho de que le habían dicho que no regresara a casa decía, probablemente, que Kurt no quería verlo.

Sentado al volante, Finn dejó caer la cabeza. Se sentía tan inútil, y todo era su culpa.

* * *

><p>Eran las 5:27 cuando Finn finalmente se detuvo en la entrada. Sabía que podía haber llegado antes a casa, pero él no estaba exactamente esperando hacer frente a los fuegos artificiales. El Navigator de Kurt ya no estaba, pero ambos coches, el de Burt y el de su madre estaban allí. Ofreciendo una última oración a cualquier deidad que pudiera gustar de él, Finn apagó el motor y salió de su camioneta. Con su mochila al hombro, se dirigió hacia la puerta, preguntándose si podría apenas deslizarse a través de la casa e ir directamente a su habitación…<p>

"Finn".

Finn se obligó a si mismo de no quejarse en voz alta, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Ambos adultos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, mirándolo fijamente. Finn no estaba seguro de quién era el más segura para ver -sabía que Burt se pondría furioso, pero su mamá se sentirá decepcionada, y ambos le afectaría por igual. En su lugar, miró a la alfombra, pasando un pie a través de ella. _¿Qué tan grave va a ser esto?_

"Finn. Siéntate."

Encogiéndose un poco, Finn entró en la habitación y se sentó frente a los adultos, seguía negándose a mirarlos. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego la voz de Burt se oyó, baja y peligrosa. "Dame una buena razón por la qué no puedo echarte de mi casa ahora mismo."

_Oh._ _Así de grave._ Finn tragó saliva, poco a poco levanto la cabeza para mirar a Burt, de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho. El hombre se miraba _asesino._ Y Finn no podía culparle, era su hijo el que había sido golpeado y expulsado de su propia escuela. "Yo - No puedo, señor", admitió en voz baja. "Cuando Kurt nos lo dijo hoy, estaba enfermo de mí mismo cuando me enteré, y no por lo que estaba pasando... Quiero decir, lo que estaba sucediendo era un _asco_... pero yo estaba enfermo de mí mismo. Puck se enfureció conmigo y yo quería dar la cara por mí, pero me di cuenta de que no podía, yo _vivía_ con él y... no lo sabía -".

Finn se interrumpió, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro. No se atrevía a intentar detenerlas, sin embargo, la única cosa que podía hacer era estar avergonzado de si mismo en ese momento por su comportamiento. "Y-yo, creo que voy a ir a empacar, solo... por favor no deje a mi mamá sé que se aman, yo... voy a encontrar un lugar donde ir..."

Cuando se puso de pie, la voz de su madre interrumpió el silencio: "Finn, espera." Hubo un momento de susurros, y luego un suspiro de Burt. "Siéntate", continuó. Confundido, Finn se dio la vuelta y se sentó. "Burt va a Dalton mañana con un poco más de las cosas de Kurt, no cabía todo en su camioneta y el coche de Blaine esta noche, y quiere decirle adiós a Kurt, por supuesto, yo quiero que vayas con él y hables con Kurt La decisión final será de él… si está dispuesto a perdonarte, entonces, Burt te permitirá quedarte".

Finn asintió con la cabeza. Eso era completamente justo después de todo. "Gracias", murmuró. "Quería disculparme con él, después de todo."

En el silencio que siguió, Finn se puso de pie y se fue. Esta vez nadie lo llamó y él se escapó a su habitación, derrumbándose sobre su cama. Y ahora era el momento para el mayor obstáculo de todos. _¿Cómo puedo pedirle disculpas a Kurt?_

* * *

><p>Finn saltó a la parte delantera del camión de Burt, de inmediato fue al borde del asiento cuando el otro hombre subió, al parecer era una hora y media para llegar a Dalton, de acuerdo con el novio de Kurt, y Finn sabía que el viaje en coche definitivamente no sería en silencio.<p>

Efectivamente, iban tan sólo unos pocos minutos en la carretera cuando Burt comenzó a hablar. "Finn, si esta fuera la primera vez, tú sabes que esto sería más fácil para ti. Sin embargo, hemos tenido este incidente la última vez que viniste a mi casa e insultaste a mi hijo."

"Lo sé, y realmente lo sie-"

"Pero," Burt continuó, actuando como si no hubiera oído a Finn, "este es un asunto totalmente diferente. No se trata de palabras que ha oído toda su vida. Esto es por su seguridad, su bienestar. Algo que yo pensaba que tú y ese club Glee tuyo se encargaría de mantener un ojo sobre ello. Por eso quiero saber por qué no lo hicieron. Yo quiero saber cómo es que mi hijo casi se volvió invisible en esa escuela. "

Finn había estado pensando en eso él mismo. "Kurt... realmente no encajaba por completo con ningún lado. Los chicos siempre estaban un poco nerviosos sobre cómo tratarlo debido a la homofobia, que estaba persistente en nosotros todo el tiempo. Las chicas lo aman... pero no es una niña, y siempre lo tenían presente. "

"Eso no es excusa para nada".

"Lo sé", dijo Finn. "Nada puede serlo y no estoy tratando de poner una excusa." Él respiró hondo. "Puedo entender por qué algunos de los otros chicos, como Mike o Sam podrían haberlo dejado deslizarse fuera de la vista, pero no como yo ó Mercedes ó Rachel lo hicimos. No especialmente Mercedes, los dos estaban destinados a ser los mejores amigos. Sé que los ataques al Glee Club fueron empeorando, los otros estaban siendo constantemente atacados con slushies... pero, sinceramente no sé cómo no lo podíamos _ver_".

Se hizo el silencio durante mucho tiempo, y después de un rato Finn comenzó a inquietarse en su asiento, sin saber lo que estaba por venir. Cuando lo hizo, sin duda lo sorprendió. "Tú pareces genuino", gruñó Burt sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. "Kurt me dijo que empezó a distanciarse a propósito del resto de los chicos para ver qué pasaba. Supongo que con todo lo demás... solo acabo por desaparecer".

Burt suspiró. "Finn, yo fui un adolescente, alguna vez también. Yo sé como es, tus prioridades están patas arriba a esa edad. Crees que el fútbol es tú principal prioridad, y tener una novia." Finn abrió la boca para discutir, y luego la cerró. _Era_ _cierto_, después de todo. "No te das cuenta de tipos como Kurt, no importa lo mucho que significan para ti. Y no importa lo enfadado que estoy... yo no puedo tomar rencor contra ti por todo."

Finn no estaba seguro de que estaba escuchando correctamente. "Es... ¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a odiar por siempre?"

"Kurt no me lo permitió." Burt se encogió de hombros. "Mira, sé que la escuela secundaria es un lugar difícil, pero _tienes _que arreglarlo, Finn. Los familiares y amigos siempre van primero, después va el estatus, y tienes que aprender eso ahora. Deberías haber aprendido eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero todavía tienes la oportunidad de quedarte con ese club Glee tuyo. "

"No creo que me quieran", murmuró Finn. "Todos me odian, sobre todo Mercedes y Puck… Mercedes hablo… ¿Ella hablo con Kurt?"

Burt asintió con la cabeza. "Ella y un chico rubio. Les di unos minutos a solas y todo el mundo parecía un poco emocional después de eso. Yo no creo que estén bien por el momento, pero dales tiempo y probablemente lo estarán. Kurt es demasiado indulgente para su propio bien. "

Finn asintió en silencio, mientras que la parte egoísta de sí mismo, sólo esperaba que Kurt pudiera extender el mismo perdón a él. "Dijo que estaba dejando completamente todo lo que tenga que ver con McKinley..."

"Todo que tenga que ver con la escuela, sí. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la actitud general de la gente, sí. Todo lo que tenga que ver con hasta la última persona de ahí... no, no lo creo." Burt dio un giro en la carretera. Finn miro el reloj, sorprendido de que ya más de media hora había pasado. "Quiero dejar esto completamente claro. La seguridad de mi hijo es mi prioridad número uno. Él puede perdonar a la gente todo lo que quiera, pero si creo que todavía van a causarle algún daño o siquiera herirlo, no dudaré en tirar fuera de su vida para siempre a esa persona. "

Finn tragó saliva, sabiendo que él era una de esas personas. Hasta ahora no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para plantear el tema de si era expulsado o no de la casa. Él sabía que Kurt no estaría allí, en su mayor parte, pero también sabía que Kurt solo vivía en Dalton cinco días de cada siete y que Burt seguía estando por la casa.

El resto del viaje en coche se quedó en silencio. Finn pensó que estaría aliviado cuando se detuvieran en Dalton, pero la tensión en su estómago sólo empeoró. _¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a Kurt ahora?_

Y a medida que entraron en el aparcamiento, allí estaba él. La sonrisa de Kurt se transformó en una mueca cuando Finn saltó fuera de la camioneta, y Blaine dio un paso adelante para protegerlo. Finn bajó la cabeza, a sabiendas de que su forma de tratar con él estaba completamente justificada.

"Blaine, por favor, ayuda a mi papá a poner esas cosas en el interior."

Finn miró tímidamente a Kurt, observándolo susurrarle algo a Blaine, quien dio una última mirada hacia él antes de tomar una pila de cosas. Burt también le dio una mirada severa antes de que los dos se alejaran. Y ahora eran sólo él y Kurt.

"Finn-"

"Kurt-"

Ambos niños hicieron una pausa y luego, para sorpresa de Finn, Kurt se rió. "Tú primero".

Finn podía sentir las lágrimas de nuevo. "Hombre... yo solo... lo siento tanto", dijo ahogadamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, después, Kurt se acerco, solo un poco. "Esta conversación se llevara a cabo sólo si respondes a esta pregunta con honestidad, y solo con la verdad. _¿Tú sabías?"_

Finn negó con la cabeza de inmediato. "No tenía ni idea, te lo _juró._ Yo habría puesto fin a lo mismo si lo hubiera sabido."

"Finn, ¿¡Cómo _no_ lo viste!" La voz de Kurt se elevó y Finn hizo una mueca de dolor, a sabiendas de que esto no iba a ser una buena conversación. "Yo estaba en esa habitación todos los días con moretones. Yo estaba siendo empujado en los pasillos, y sé que fue enfrente de ti al _menos_ una vez. No me dirigiste la palabra durante _tres semanas_ hasta ahora. Y me encontraba en el cuarto de al lado... ¿cómo no lo sabias? "

En esa última frase, la voz de Kurt se redujo a solo un susurro y Finn sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. "No sé, no sé, me gustaría saber por que, pero _no lo se",_ balbuceó, deseando poder decir algo para hacer todo mejor. "Yo sólo pensé que era el estándar de intimidación, pensé que _tú me_ _dirías_ si las cosas estaban empeorando. Y _no tienes idea _de lo mucho que hubiera querido haberme dado cuenta, Kurt. Me está matando, sabiendo que podría haber evitado todo esto".

"¿Soy invisible?" Kurt preguntó en voz baja. "¿Es acaso que tú no querías saber nada de mi, que solo te aseguraste de ignorarme?"

Finn no tenía ni siquiera que pensar en ello. "Kurt, eres como mi _hermano_ ahora. Y sí, hemos pasado por algo de mierda, y yo era un idiota contigo, y debería haber sido más amable y claramente debería haber prestado más atención, pero quiero _saber._ Tú eres mi amigo ahora... o lo eras antes que fastidiara las cosas. "

Se hizo el silencio. Finn le dio una mirada a Kurt solo para verlo mirando a la distancia, pensando. Las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y ver eso sólo hizo que Finn se sintiera peor. Él sabía que no podía esperar ningún perdón de su casi medio hermano, pero él estaba orando por él. Finn sabía que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para hacer las cosas bien con Kurt.

"No puedo solo... perdonarte", dijo finalmente Kurt. "Pero voy a decirle a papá que no te saque a patadas. Creo que podría beneficiarte estar en casa un poco más de todos modos, podría ayudarte a resolver tus prioridades."

"Ya lo está haciendo", murmuró Finn. "Gracias, muchas gracias".

"En cuanto a ti y a mí", continuó Kurt, dudando por un segundo, "eso va a tomar mucho tiempo y trabajo, y no voy a ser el que se ponga a trabajar en ello, ¿entiendes? No puedo confiar en ti ahora mismo, y sé que no te gusta que el pasado se tome en tú contra, pero tengo que hacerlo. "

Finn asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Yo no pediría nada más, se que no lo merezco."

El sonido de las pisadas hicieron a Finn levantar los ojos para ver a Blaine reapareciendo. El niño seguía mirando hacia él, y Finn realmente no podía culparle. "¿Cómo van las cosas?"Preguntó, dando un paso detrás de Kurt y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás. La expresión de su rostro era clara, esto era una prueba para ver qué tan bien Finn iba a reaccionar a su PDA*. Pero Finn no tenía ningún problema con ello nunca más, y esperaba que eso se mostrara en su rostro.

"Estamos bien...", dijo Kurt, girando un poco para sonreírle a Blaine. "Vamos a estarlo, con suerte, de todos modos."

Blaine asintió de mala gana. "Bueno, tu padre está en la sala de espera para decirte adiós si tú estás listo."

"No creo que yo pueda llegar a estar listo para eso", dijo Kurt silenciosamente. "Finn... vamos a hablar cuando llegue a casa la próxima semana."

"Gracias, Kurt." Cuando Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y se lo llevaba, Finn reunió toda su valentía. "¿Blaine?" llamó.

El niño mayor se detuvo un momento antes de dar la vuelta, con una expresión indescifrable. "Gracias por cuidar de Kurt", dijo Finn. "Estoy… Estoy contento de que alguien no le defraudará."

La expresión de Blaine se relajo ligeramente. Asintió con la cabeza antes de dar vuelta la vuelta y llevar a Kurt hacia Dalton. Finn esperó a que estuvieran fuera de la vista antes de caer contra el camión temblorosamente. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Había fracasado catastróficamente, sí, y las cosas no estaban bien. Pero al menos esta vez va a tratar de arreglarlas.

Y ahora, Kurt estaba a salvo. Y Finn lo protegería en esta ocasión, hasta la muerte. Porque eso es lo que la familia hace.

* * *

><p>PDA: <em>Public Displays of Affection. <em>_O muestras publicas de afecto._

_**Siguiente capitulo: Mercedes.**_


	5. Mercedes

La historia pertenece a:**foraworlddundeserving **

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes.<strong>

Mercedes observó con horror como el chico del que ella supuestamente se hacia llamar su mejor amiga salió por la puerta, de la mano de un chico que al parecer era su novio, después de sólo haber admitido semanas de abuso y negligencia. _¿En qué clase de pequeño y maldito planeta he estado?_

"Finn, ¿estás bien?" La voz preocupada de Quinn se oyó vagamente en algún lugar en las filas de sillas debajo de ella, y Mercedes sintió su sangre hervir. Ella sabía muy bien que _Finn_ no era el que necesitaba - o merecía – algún tipo de consuelo. Esa persona acababa de caminar por la puerta, y salir de todas sus vidas.

"No debería estarlo." Poniéndose de pie, proclamo su ira hacia el resto del club, sabiendo que ella era tan culpable como ellos. _"_¿Qué _diablos _pasa con nosotros? Nos hacemos llamar una familia y dejamos que esto le pase a Kurt?"

"No sabíamos -" Rachel comenzó pero Mercedes la miró fijamente antes de que siguiera, con lo que silencio a la niña por, posiblemente, primera vez.

_"Deberíamos haber sabido._ Tú viste los moretones en sus brazos tan claros como cualquiera de nosotros, pero de alguna manera, todos estábamos viéndolos por primera vez. Dejamos al niño tirado en el suelo y me alegro de que vaya a ir a un lugar en el que él finalmente va a estar a salvo." Mercedes sintió que su voz se rompía un poco y se contuvo las lágrimas con furia. No importa lo mal que todo el mundo estaba, no quería que los demás la vieran llorar.

Mirando a todo el grupo, vio a Sam asintiendo con lo que ella dijo. Era uno de los pocos que parecía darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, y Mercedes sintió que su corazón iba para él. Él había estado con ellos solo durante un par de semanas, después de todo, no era su culpa - y por lo que Mercedes sabía, él había sido uno de los pocos que había tratado de aceptar Kurt tal como era. Sí, también había dejado que Kurt se desvaneciera en el fondo, pero él era apenas tan culpable como el resto de ellos.

"Me alegro también de que tenga a Blaine, porque es seguro que no nos tubo a nosotros".

Cuando Mercedes se volteo para irse, oyó el sonido de alguien que estaba parado detrás de ella. "Yo voy contigo", dijo Sam en voz baja. Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz y salió, Sam siguiéndola rápidamente por detrás.

Al segundo que estaba en el pasillo, ella se echó a correr. Ya demasiado tiempo podría haber pasado, Kurt podría haber salido ya y ella podría haber perdido su oportunidad. Mercedes no contaba con que cualquier disculpa que podría hacer sería suficiente, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. _Dejé a ese muchacho hundirse, ahora tengo que hacer todo lo posible de mi parte para hacer las cosas bien._

Dio la vuelta corriendo cuando llego a la esquina, allí Mercedes vio a Kurt de pie en la oficina del director con Blaine y su padre a cuestas. "Kurt!" gritó antes de que pudiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Blaine fue el primero en voltear a verla, dándole a Mercedes una mirada tan pesada que ella realmente dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con Sam, quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla. El padre de Kurt parecía completamente listo para ignorarla y seguir caminando, pero Kurt tiró de su mano para hacer que se detuviera, susurrando algo a su oído antes de dar vuelta y caminar por el pasillo con Blaine en dirección a ella. Burt esperó hasta el final del mismo pasillo, dándole al grupo una mirada sospechosa.

"Mercedes", dijo Kurt cuando finalmente llegó hacia ella y Sam. Blaine tomó de nuevo la mano de él, mirando a ambos de ellos al suelo. Mercedes podía ver el instinto de protección en los ojos de él y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que Kurt necesitaba ahora mismo.

_No, lo que Kurt necesita ahora es a un amigo que no le defraude._

"Sam", Kurt continuó dirigiendo toda su atención al niño rubio de pie detrás de Mercedes. "Yo no te esperaba aquí, para ser honesto."

"Yo te debo una disculpa tanto como el resto de ellos. No importa el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, yo debí de haberlo visto todo también." Sam suspiró y se dio cuenta de que Mercedes estaba llorando. "Lo siento, Kurt."

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de regresar su atención a Mercedes. Ella podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, tan presente como que había estado en la sala de coro, y ella sabía que no iba a ser fácil. "Kurt", comenzó en voz baja: "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que puedo decir -"

"Dime una cosa, Mercedes," Blaine hablo, dando un paso más cerca a Kurt. "Te llamas a ti misma la mejor amiga de Kurt. Explica entonces, ¿cómo Kurt podría aparecer en mi escuela como un _espía_ de todas las cosas y yo y mis amigos notamos _de inmediato_ lo que estaba pasando con él, mientras que tu parecías no tener ninguna idea?"

Mercedes se quedo sin palabras. Ella sintió las lágrimas comenzando a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas y miró hacia abajo para ver los nudillos de Kurt blancos en la mano de Blaine. "Sí, he pasado por esto antes y conozco los signos, pero eso no es una excusa para ti. _T__odos_ ustedes están acostumbrados a un trato como ese -Sam, no tal vez tu no tanto- y _conocen_ los signos de lo mismo. Kurt me dijo que confiaba en ti una vez hace un tiempo, que tú estabas allí para él. ¿Qué ha cambiado?" Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Blaine volvió a hablar, su voz creciendo en ira. "¡Dime!"

"Blaine, está bien." Kurt le puso una mano en el brazo de Blaine, pero Mercedes podía oír su voz vacilante. "Ella va a hablar si ella quiere arreglar las cosas."

Mercedes conocía a Kurt lo suficiente para saber que esta era su única oportunidad para hablar. Si no decir algo ahora, Kurt se habría ido para siempre. "Yo- yo no sé. Nosotros sólo… nos empezamos a separar. Todo el mundo estaba pensando en sus propias cosas, todos nos hemos estado enfocando en las Seccionales y- oh, Kurt, ¡_No_ tengo una respuesta que yo! Lo arruine por co-completo", un sollozo salio antes de que pudiera detenerlo y ella sentía que Sam apretaba sus hombros, "y yo solo estoy... estoy tan - tan... "

Lo perdió, enterró la cabeza en sus manos mientras comenzó a sollozar. Sam estaba acariciando su brazo con dulzura, mientras se hizo cargo. "Sé que no nos puedes perdonar así como así, pero créeme cuando digo que quiero tratar de hacer las cosas bien."

Mercedes sólo pudo asentir en acuerdo mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas, por fin consiguió estar lo suficiente bajo control como para mirar hacia arriba. La cara de Kurt era cuidadosamente impasible, una mirada que ella recordaba tan bien en cualquier momento cuando alguien le lanzaba un slushie o le llamaba por alguna nombre horrible en el pasillo. Le rompió absolutamente el corazón saber que ella era una de las personas que habían _provocado_ esa mirada.

"Sam", comenzó diciendo en voz baja. "Sólo has estado aquí por poco menos de dos meses, sin embargo, de todo el mundo fuiste tu el que vino aquí a pedirme disculpas. Siempre me aceptaste por quién era yo, no podías entender la homofobia. Para ti, yo era solo Kurt. "

"Todavía lo eres", intervino Sam.

Kurt sonrió, pero no llego a sus ojos. "Puedo perdonarte, Sam. Es evidente que las cosas no serán perfectas, pero no éramos _tan_ cercanos de todas formas... no te ofendas".

"No lo estoy." Mercedes sintió que Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias, Kurt."

Kurt miró a Blaine, claramente viendo por el apoyo de su novio. "Mercedes", continuó, deteniéndose por un momento. Sus ojos se cerraron, y Mercedes sabía que estaba visiblemente empujándose a sí mismo junto. La razón del porque se manifestó al segundo que continuó hablando. "No te puedo perdonar."

Mercedes sintió que su corazón se caía como plomo, estableciéndose en algún lugar de su estómago. Por supuesto que no esperaba el perdón de Kurt, pero escucharlo venir de él, era peor que cualquier nombre horrible por el que había sido llamada en su entera vida, combinados. Quería llorar, gritar, arrojarse a Kurt y rogarle por el perdón, pero no podía. Ella estaba absolutamente insensible.

"No quiero - No quiero que sea de esta manera." Kurt tragó grueso. "Y creo que con el tiempo, podemos trabajar en convertirnos en amigos de nuevo, empezar de nuevo. Es _eso_ lo que quiero."

"Yo también", le susurró Mercedes. "No tienes idea de cuánto, Kurt."

Kurt la miró fijamente, sin pestañear. "Entonces muéstramelo. Todavía no", añadió rápidamente. "Justo ahora tengo que establecerme en Dalton. Necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar a través de todo esto y empezar a sanar." Blaine pasó un brazo alrededor de Kurt, quien se relajó visiblemente en el toque, y Mercedes sabía que Blaine era su consuelo en estos momentos. "Pero quizá en un par de semanas podemos… hablar. Sobre todo esto, y sobre si podemos empezar todo de nuevo. Tienes que saber que no será fácil. Tendrás que ganar mi confianza de nuevo, y va a ser mucho más difícil esta vez, después de... después de todo."

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo. Es más de lo que merezco.¿Quieres- quieres que te llame en un par de semanas?"

"Yo – sí. Vamos a ver qué pasa". Kurt asintió con la cabeza a los dos, ofreciéndole a Sam otra sonrisa antes de dar vuelta hacia la puerta donde su padre estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Blaine se movió para seguirlo, pero entonces se detuvo y les dio a los dos una mirada intensa.

"Él es una persona mucho más tolerante que yo. Voy a confiar en el juicio de Kurt, pero si alguno de ustedes hacer algo para lastimarlo así mal otra vez..." Blaine se callo, su voz baja. Mercedes asintió rápidamente - para alguien que no era tan alto como el resto de los chicos, sin duda era intimidante. Una vez más, gracias a Dios que había enviado a alguien como Blaine justo a la vida de Kurt cuando más lo necesitaba.

A medida que ambos se fueron, Mercedes vio los hombros de Kurt empezar a temblar y ella que su chico había cedido al fin a sus lágrimas. _ El ya no es tu chico,_ se recordó a si misma, mientras sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Un segundo después sintió que se le daba la vuelta y era apretada contra Sam. "Vamos, déjalo escapar. Te tengo."

"Oh, Sam, ¿qué clase de monstruo soy?" -sollozó en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos de él apretándose alrededor de ella para reconfortarla. "Se supone que debía protegerlo."

"Todos debíamos", murmuró él en voz baja. "Pero al menos estamos tratando de hacer las cosas bien, y Kurt va a estar bien ahora. Él tiene una nueva escuela y tiene a Blaine".

Mercedes se apartó de él para secarse los ojos, tomo una respiración inestable y miro a Sam. El chico estaba pálido, sus ojos enrojecidos, pero él se las arregló para sonreírle. "Sam, ¿por qué viniste?"

Sam no parecía perturbado por la pregunta. "Porque la gente que debería haber venido, no lo hizo. No estoy diciendo que no soy culpable, pero yo esperaba ver al menos a Finn y Rachel en su camino hasta aquí para hablar con él. Yo sabía que tu lo harías, pero cuando ellos no lo hicieron, decidí que Kurt debería saber que hay otros que también lo sienten. "

"Eres un buen chico, Sam". Las palabras se deslizó antes de que Mercedes pudiera pensarlas, pero ella sabía que era verdad. Sam era una clase completamente diferente de persona en comparación con los que se quedaron en ese cuarto, alguien que da la cara por lo que era correcto, no importa lo que le costara. El tipo de persona que Mercedes quería conocer mejor. "No estoy lista para ir a casa todavía ¿Quieres- quieres ir a tomar un café y tal vez hablar sobre cómo podemos solucionar este problema?"

La sonrisa de Sam era más auténtico cuando el le tendió una mano. "Eso suena como una buena idea."

Mercedes sabía que no debía estar teniendo el pensamiento que tenia en ese momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Kurt, ella realmente no merecía la felicidad. Pero Kurt tenía a Blaine para mantenerlo a salvo, y si Mercedes tenía su oportunidad con Sam, entonces ella la tomaría. Al menos, así ella podría tener a alguien que se ocupe de mantenerla en la tierra, que la levante de cosas como esta.

Y por lo menos, ella tenía un amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siguiente: Rachel<strong>


End file.
